<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cycle of Growth and Destruction by HironoGiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797003">A Cycle of Growth and Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro'>HironoGiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Giantess - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cycle of Growth and Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Willow is a “normal” girl. She’s one of the biggest girls in school and easily towers over anyone else. She has a large bust and great mind, being the smartest student in school. Even though her breasts are bigger than her head, she feels that they could be bigger still. She’s loved by almost everyone in school, but she doesn’t love anyone but herself. No one is worthy of being loved by her. She constantly toys around her fellow students, using them for experiments, but they don’t care. Being able to help Willow is something they are glad about. What they don’t know, however, is that she couldn’t care less about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she feels too normal. She’s not the biggest person in the world and that upsets her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should someone be bigger than me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a thought that constantly floats around in her head. Due to this, she starts thinking about what she can do to fix this. A figurative lightbulb appears above her head as she comes up with a solution. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t I just build a growth device? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She feels stupid that she didn’t think of it earlier. If she wants to be bigger, why doesn’t she just build a device that can make her bigger? She starts thinking of ideas of how it would work and once she comes up with a solid plan she starts getting to work on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a day of working on it, it’s finished. She wraps it around her arm and heads off to show it to her classmates. She wants them to see their friend become </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much greater than them. She wants to show them how much inferior they are to her. The device she made works only if she has strong emotion that fuels it. She was thinking of making a simple growth ray at first, but she felt like that would be too boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heads to class and as her classmates see her beautiful self enter they immediately turn towards her and greets her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Willow! How are you today?” One girl talks to her with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who does she think she is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Willow scoffs at her. Some random girl thinks she can just come up and talk with her? However, that won’t happen for much longer now. Willow fakes a smile and starts addressing her classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone! I was thinking of showing you guys something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she says that, everyone in the class turns to her. They look at her with anticipation. This is the first time that Willow has shown something to them, so they are the edge of their seats with excitement. Willow herself is starting to get excited as well. Their excitement is fueling her own. Their inferior eyes looking at her with anticipation makes her feel so good! All of her emotions are starting to become stronger and stronger and her armband starts glowing. That’s when it happens. A low humming sound starts echoing throughout the classroom. People look around in confusion as to where the sound could be coming from, until they realize that it’s coming from Willow. If their eyes don’t mistake them, she looks a bit bigger and that’s because she is. She’s slowly growing bigger and bigger. Taller and taller. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>this feeling! She feels so much better than them. Her body is finally starting to match her superiority to them, but it’s not enough yet. Her own ego grows bigger and so does her growth, fueled by even stronger emotions. She shoots up past two meters (6’7”), but it doesn’t stop there! She continues growing and the admiration of her classmates grows even more. They start to chatter with each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she do it? That’s Willow for you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stuff like that is what they think and Willow knows that. She knows that they know they are inferior. She slowly stops caring about them. She only cares about her growth. Her breasts become bigger and bigger and slowly reach her navel. She continues shooting upward in height until she reaches three meters (9’10”). That’s when she hits her head on the roof. She keeps forgetting that they don’t design the world around a goddess like her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they should start doing that then! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grows angry at the school building trying to contain her. That just fuels her growth even more. As she grows her school clothes quickly rips apart and displays her red swimsuit that she’s wearing underneath. It hugs her body and big breasts quite nicely and if you look hard enough you can see the top of her nipples poke out. She continues growing and growing and quickly reaches four meters (13’2”) in height and the classroom is now starting to become quite cramped. The students’ admiration for Willow has quickly turned into fear by this point. They start running away from the classroom to escape from the growing girl. Little do they know that their efforts are futile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow on the other hand is quite irritated at the school building by this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who does this building think it is, trying to contain me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her anger grows greater and greater and just fuels her growth even more. She quickly starts filling up the whole classroom and soon enough there’s no room for anyone but her in there. That’s when the first cracks start to show on the building. All students have escaped by this point and are looking at the building from the outside. They too can see the cracks start to show on the building’s facade. She doesn’t let this room stop her however and just grows faster and faster and soon enough she bursts through the building. As soon as she’s free from her containment she stands up to her full height; seven meters (22’12”). As she does so the rooms near her quickly collapse. She looks around and sees the students stand outside and watch in shock as their school is slowly falling apart. She feels so powerful now! Nothing's gonna stop her anymore! However, she’s not satisfied yet. She’s still quite angry at the building and as she grows even more she kicks over and stomps the remaining pieces of the school until nothing but dust is left of it. As she’s done destroying the school she calms down and her growth stops. She stops at about 11 meters (36’1”) in height, while her breasts have grown as well, almost reaching her hips. She’s never felt this good before and she wants to feel even better. She wants to feel even more powerful! She stomps off and heads toward the centre of the city. She wants to see people’s reactions to her goddess-like body. As she leaves the school behind she completely ignores her former classmates. She was thinking of stomping on them at first, but decided that they aren’t worth dirtying her divine feet with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walks around the city, minor earthquakes are created with every step. People look around in fear as the source of the earthquakes are getting closer and closer. Little did they expect that it would be a giant, busty, black haired girl in a red swimsuit that would be the cause of the quakes. As people see her approach they leave their cars behind and start to run away in fear. She loves the feeling of seeing people cower before her might. She picks up one of the cars left behind and crushes it in her hands. She loves being this powerful, nothing can stop her anymore! She rests her full weight against a building and sees it slowly start to bend and then collapse under her weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she’s enjoying playing with the city, she doesn’t notice the army approaching her. They were quickly informed about a giant girl wreaking havoc on a city and dispatched their troops. Willow doesn’t notice it until a fighter jet shoots a missile at her. She barely notices it as it just bounces off her breasts. She looks around her and sees the army surrounding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down or else we will have to subdue you forcefully!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs at his proposal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do they really think they can defeat a goddess? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As she starts laughing the commander of the army becomes angry and orders the tanks to fire at her. Their missiles just bounce off her as well and land on the ground nearby. They shouldn’t have done that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you insects really wanna die? Do you not know to not anger a goddess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She becomes angry at the insects disturbing her and her anger starts to fuel her growth once more. As she becomes bigger the soldiers panic and start to fire all they have at her, serving only to make her even angrier and thus fuel her growth even more. She quickly reaches 20 meters (65’7”) in height, but she doesn’t stop there. She continues to grow more and more, all the while she’s destroying the insects who ruined her day. As she becomes bigger she accidentally starts to knock over nearby buildings, although she doesn’t really care about that. Once she’s done with destroying the army she finally calms down and notices that she’s a bit over 100 meters (328ft) tall now. As she looks over her new body she feels aroused by how powerful it is. She also notices that her bust has grown once more and now easily reaches her knees. She swings her breasts from side to side and knocks down all the nearby buildings. The more she destroys the hornier she gets by just how powerful she is. It’s still not enough for her, however, she still hungers for more… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she becomes hornier she starts to grow slightly and starts looking for a building tall enough for what she’s about to do. As she looks around she knocks over building after building without even noticing it. Eventually she finds one the taller buildings in town. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it always this small? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The building is </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>20 meters (65ft) in height. She definitely remembered it being bigger. Nevertheless, she picks it up from the ground. She removes her swimsuit as it’s gotten really stretched out now, due to her huge breasts, and throws it to the side, killing thousands and destroying dozens of buildings in the process. Now that she’s naked she puts the building that she picked up towards her pussy and starts masturbating using it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels so gooood! I really needed this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had gotten way too horny while destroying the town and needed a release. As she masturbates, she continues growing taller and taller, destroying all the buildings in her vicinity. Her moans turn everyone in the neighbourhood deaf. She doesn’t care about any of that, however. She just wants to grow more and more. As she grows bigger, the building she picked up becomes too small for her and she throws it away. She stands up to her full height of 700 meters (2296ft) and looks around for something else instead. She’s still not completely satisfied. She notices the huge radio tower in the distance and walks up to it. She towers above it, but it will still make for a good toy. She goes into a squatting position and starts to squat down on the tower with her pussy. It feels really good to do so and her speed of growth just continues to increase. As she moans her juices overflow from her vagina and drench the city in it. Those that are still alive to see this spectacle happening are taken aback. Never in their wildest dreams would they have expected something like this to happen. Eventually she grows too big for the tower as well and leaves it behind, drenched in her juices. As she stands up from the tower, some low hanging clouds have started to hit her in the face as she’s now 2000 meters (6561ft) tall. She’s still not satisfied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is there nothing on this pitiful planet that can satisfy me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks to herself as she leaves the city behind. Her feet leave behind huge craters, leaving new landmarks all over the place. The people who survived the ordeal are relieved to finally see her leave, although their relief comes a bit too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walks around the continent, looking for something new to satisfy her, earthquakes are created from the epicenter of her feet. The city she just left is destroyed by these and the cities she walk through are destroyed by them as well. Destruction is caused just by her mere existence. As she wanders the continent, looking for something new to play with, she hears something flying towards her. Not just one thing either, multiple things. They are flying towards at high speed and impact with her body. A mushroom cloud is created as they land on her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is just what I needed! The warmth feels so good! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The nukes that the army sent to her as their last resort was their biggest mistake yet. It doesn’t even leave a scratch on her and instead only serves to pleasure and grow her further. As each nuke lands on her she grows taller and starts to finger herself from the pleasure. The continent starts to crack underneath her weight at this point and lava spills out from the earth’s crust. This also just pleasures her and grows her further. She starts masturbating even more vigorously in order to release all this pleasure. Cities are destroyed just by her growing. She quickly reaches the height of 10 km (6.2 miles), but she still doesn’t stop growing. The whole continent starts to sink now underneath her weight and her growing breasts just add more weight to her. If she were standing they now reach all the way down to her feet, dragging along the ground as she walks. She moans louder and louder, although no one nearby can hear her anymore, only those in distant continents. She fingers herself faster and faster to reach climax and as she reaches that, one last spurt of growth happens and shoots her up to 100 km (62 miles). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks around her at all the destruction she has caused. She loves it! She’s so powerful now, that nothing can truly stop her, not even a god. While she was powerful before, she feels dumb for even thinking that was something worth to be called power. She’s still not done, however. There’s still something much bigger than her: the very planet she now stands on. She won’t be satisfied until she’s bigger than it. In order to fuel her growth more, she starts to destroy country after country, basking in the pleasure of it all. Nothing dares to stop her rampage. As she grows bigger, it just gets easier and easier for her to destroy everything. Her destruction fuels her growth from pleasure and her growth fuels her destruction. It’s an endless cycle of growth and destruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a couple of hours the whole world is devastated by her rampage and she has finally reached a height of a bit over 6000 km (3728 miles). She’s frustrated that there’s nothing left to destroy, but she’s still smaller than Earth. She uses her brilliant mind to start coming up with a solution to her problem and soon enough she does so. If she can’t destroy anything man made anymore, why doesn’t she just destroy Earth? It’s such a braindead solution that she’s surprised her immense knowledge didn’t already come up with that. And so, she starts to punch at the ground. As she does so, magma pours onto her hands, making her feel even better while she’s destroying Earth. With each punch, she grows bigger and with each punch Earth gains a new crack. It’s not long before Earth will just be a distant memory. A footnote in history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final powerful punch Earth cracks into two pieces and Willow grows to an astounding height of 20 000 km (12 427 miles). She’s finally reached her goal of becoming bigger than Earth, but as she’s finally reached this goal and floats around in space, she quickly realizes something: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I stay at this size when the universe still dares to stand in my presence? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And so she got to work with her new goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>